Darkseid
Darkseid 'is the main antagonist of ''Superman: Guardian of Mankind. ''He is a being of pure hate incarnate and the lord of Apokolips that demands the total subjugation of all existence. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities *'Alien Demon and New God Physiology: **'Super Strength:' **'Super Speed:' **'Super Stamina:' **'Invulnerability:' **'Immortality:' *'Omega Effect:' **'Omega Beams:' **'Telepathy:' ***'Mind Control:' ***'Psionic Possession:' **'Telekinesis:' **'Matter Manipulation:' ***'Molecular Dispersion:' **'Erosion Blasts:' **'Avatar Creation:' **'Teleportation:' **'Size Alteration:' **'Chronokinesis:' **'Power Distribution:' *'Genius Level Intellect:' **'Master Tactician:' *'Intimidation:' *'Expert Combatant:' *'Indomitable Will:' Weaknesses *'Radion:' Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"I. Am. The. New. God. All is one in Darkseid. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender, I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance. It is with three billion hands. When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams. And break your heart. It is with six billion eyes! Nothing like Darkseid has ever come among you: nothing will again. I will take you to a hell without exit or end. And there I will murder your souls! And make you crawl and beg! And die! Die! Die for Darkseid!" *"The sun has set forever. There is a black hole where my heart should be." *"You turned your back and I wrecked your world. I robbed your people of their powers, their hope, their future, themselves. What will you do when your friends, your enemies, your lover, are all Darkseid? When there is one body. One will. One life that is Darkseid. Will you be the enemy of all existence, then? What irony that will be, Son of Krypton." *"Pain is what makes us strong." *"Thus let him suffer the wrath of Darkseid." *"I cannot be destroyed! I am everything! I cannot be stopped! And in the ruin of this anthill planet I will build an empire of order! That is my will! That is the will of Darkseid!" *"Perhaps the time has come to strike at the core of the problem: to destroy the very concept of such legends!" *"You may live to witness my triumph. Live to witness the darkness transcendent and your ultimate, dying doom." *"I am fear itself...the terror hidden in your darkest dreams." *"Pitiful, transient beings. Their hour upon the stage is so indelibly brief. They would sooner have evolved to something of value. A prouder form...one of loftier deals. And one without such petty concerns. The universe needs something closer to its kind. For Man is too cynical. It's not a time for Gods." *"Your future belongs to Darkseid now." *"That is who I am." *"I play for higher stakes." *"And so you are - a king of fools!" *"If you won't be my knight, you will be my pawn." *"People of Earth, I am Darkseid. Lord of Apokolips! Here is your savior, cowed and broken. I have crushed him as easily as I have crushed all who have dared to oppose me througout the Cosmos. I am power unlike any you have ever known: absolute, infinite and unrelenenting. You have no choice but to prepare as a long dark future as my subjects and my slaves." *"Ever proud, eh, Kryptonian? I must say, I find it to be very...wearing. *"I never settle. What I cannot have, I destroy." *"I am many things, Kal-El. You couldn't even begin to imagine half of them. But for now, I shall take on the role of the executioner. A final gift, my wayward son: a fast death, infinitely preferable to the shame of returning to Earth. There, your legacy would be one of fear and distrust - a pariah desperately seeking the favor of a world that cursed your name." *"Had I know one human's death would pain you so, I would have killed more. And kill more I shall. Carry that agony with you to oblivion, Superman." *"I am many things, Kal-El, but there, I'm God." *"You really are a glutton for punishment. Time and again, I've beaten you, humbled you. What makes you think today's outcome will be any different?" *"This is where you belong, Superman...under my heel." *"It seems I have to thank for my resurrection. Though your world will suffer slowly I grant you a quick death." *"Let the universe howl in despair, for I have returned." *"Allow me to refresh your memory." *"Don't leave us yet, Kal-El. I want you to see your adopted homeworld bow down before me. Only then I will allow your death's sweet release." *"I hope you appreciate, Kal-El, that everything that happens from this point is on your head. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life." *"Still alive. You impress me, Kryptonian. More, your valor has touched my heart. Oh yes, there is still some small part of me that knows mercy. I will end your pain...with something special I've been saving for just this occasion. I'm goning to carve out your heart and put it on a pike in my throne room." *"You dare challenge me? Insanity!" *"It's beautiful, isn't it?" *"If I were free, I'd tear you limb from limb." *"You can't control me, you can't destroy me and there is no prison in the universe that can hold me." *"An oath you will not keep." *"Choice will not be involved." *"Fall to your knees and obey Darkseid." *"I command you to die." *"Surrender to Darkseid or face death." *"There is no Rao, only Darkseid." *"Tremble at the might of Darkseid." *"Only a fool would be so fearless." *"Apokolip's hellfire will melt you." *"Should I rip out your spine to prove it?" Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Apokolips Category:New Gods Category:Aliens Category:Demons